


Our Sky

by shattering_petals



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Attempt at Humor, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, One Shot, Side Seungjin, With A Twist, changlix, side minsung, side woochan, very poor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shattering_petals/pseuds/shattering_petals
Summary: Every person sees sky differently. Different color, different clouds. Even Sun is different. But soulmates always share the same skyEDIT: I've just found out that we hit 150 kudos, tysm I am so happy rn. You guys make me cri everytiem.





	Our Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Petal is back at it again with another messy one shot. This is the first time I actually add humor??? and I'm not so sure if it worked out T_T.  
> I hope you'll enjoy anyway :3

Every person sees the sky differently. Different color and clouds and even the sun. But soulmates share and see the same sky. Only two people who love each other under one sky. It’s a nice thought. They say that first kiss with your soulmate is the most amazing feeling ever and it’s impossible to describe but when you experience it you’ll know.  

Changbin doesn’t like his sky. It’s violet with light orange clouds and baby blue sun. It’s the exact opposite of his dark and mysterious aura. He knows he can’t lie about it so he avoids the topic as much as possible. The only people who know are Chan and Jisung. They promised to keep it a secret after good 5 minutes of hysterical laughter.

Sometimes Changbin wondered what the actual sky looks like. Noone can tell for sure. Maybe it’s grey with white clouds. Maybe it’s black with dark blue clouds. Maybe sky is illusion. Maybe there’s no sky at all. Changbin wanted to find out but he soon realized that it’s beyond his IQ.

Every single friend of his has found their soulmate. Chan has Woojin, Hyunjin has Seungmin, Jeongin found some cute girl and Jisung has Minho. Changbin would never admit it, but he is kinda jealous. Except Jisung and Minho, he feels sorry for Minho. Jisung is the clingiest person ever but Minho doesn’t seem to mind all that much.

 

 

It’s another terrible Monday morning. Changbin and Chan are dragging their feet like zombies because of last night, which Changbin barely remembers. There’s a blurry memory of vodka, ~~screaming~~  singing Disney songs and Chan barking and jumping like a kangaroo.

They’re only few meters away from school when they hear Jisung’s loud hello.

„Hey guys! Holy shit what did you do last night?“

„Got a little shit-faced.“

„Idiots.“ Jisung sighs and Changbin growls silently. „Anyway, I’ve got some tea.“

„I swear to God if it’s another fake dating scandal between teachers, I’ll break your neck“ Chan says.

„A boy is transfering here. His name is Felix Lee and he’s from Australia.“ Jisung says and Chan suddenly turns from zombie to an energetic and functioning human. Changbin remains unimpressed and in desperate need of coffee.

Changbin carelessly throws his back pack next to the desk he shares with noone and puts on the hood. He puts his head on his arm and falls asleep almost immediately. The ring that announces the start of the lesson wakes him up but he doesn’t raise his head until the teacher comes.

„We have a new student here. Introduce yourself, Felix.“

„Hi! I’m Felix and I came here from Sydney. I hope we’ll get along well.“ he says in a suprisingly deep voice and gives the class perfect eye smile. Changbin is sure that at least 3 girls are praying to every god they know to make Felix their soulmate.

„Good. Go sit next to Changbin over there. Alright students, turn to page 24…“ The teacher points at Changbin’s desk and starts talking about some writer.

„Hi.“ Felix whispers

„Hey.“

„Can we share the reading-book? I didn’t have the time to buy it.“

„Sure.“ Changbin says and pushes it to the center of the desk. They lean in and follow the text as a classmate reads it out loud. The rest of the class goes smoothly (except that Changbin felt something tingle deep inside his chest when Felix read out loud right next to him but that’s not important)

Later, Jisung introduces him to the rest of the gang. Felix bonds over dancing with Hyunjin and Minho, Chan finally has someone to talk to about his hometown and Australia in general and the rest falls for his easy-going personality and good sense of humor.

Felix and Changbin live in the same neighbourhood so they walk together.

„So, what made you move here?“

„I’m not so sure myself. Parents told me that we’re moving about two weeks ago. They didn’t tell me why but I won’t push them. They’re not careless or spontaneous so they must have their reasons.“

„Yeah, it’s better not to ask. What you think about this city?“

„Hmm… It’s very different from Sydney but I like it here. People are friendly. Well most of them are. There’s an elderly couple next door that complains about everything. Especially younger generations.“

„You should keep your distance. I once had to mow their lawn because of a flowerpot on their doorstep that I somehow managed to break even though I was on the opposite side of the road.“

„You’re kidding!“ Felix laughs

„No, I’m not. But seriously don’t get too close. They’re dangerous.“

„Noted.“

They walk from and to school together everyday and occasionally hangout with others on weekends. There is never awkward silence because there’s always something to joke or talk about with Felix. From trivial things like the best shoe store to opinions on alien life and potential risks of eating healthy food. And boy they found many. Too many.

It’s strange how whenever he gets bored in class, his mind automatically wanders to his deskmate just like today at math lesson. He thinks about his love for food and dance, his freckles, soft looking orange hair, his bad luck when it comes to games, his cute laughter and how even Jisung can make him laugh

They soon become best friends and  spend a lot of time together. He feels comfortable around him. It doesn’t matter what they do, even staring blankly at the ceiling with Felix is enough for him. He feels alive and warm when he’s next to Felix.  Changbin loves the feeling.

Sometime flows by and Chanbin’s most hated event comes. _School festival._ Others mights think that school festivals are cool and shit but… It’s just students competing for little amount of money by performing and terrible refreshment. Even though he hates it with every fiber of his being, he’s still a student so he must attend and like every year before Chan and Jisung try their best to convince Changbin to perform with them.

„C’mon! You know you want this!“

„Why don’t you just go perform without me?“

„You know that 3RACHA is not complete without you.“

„The answer is no.“

„You’re impossible.“ Chan says, annoyed.

„Hey guys, what’s up?“ Felix says as he enters the half-empty classroom.

„We’re trying to convince Changbin to rap with us for the festival.“ Jisung answers

„You rap?“ Felix says as he turns to Changbin with wide eyes.

„Yeah, a little. But I’m not that good.“

„Not good? You’re better than me and Chan combined.“

„But he doesn’t budge.“ Chan says

„Hyunjin, Minho and I are preparing too. You should do it, It’s gonna be fun.“ Felix says with a big smile that hides his eyes.

Changbin gulps and after short pause he agrees „Alright, I’ll do it.“

„I honestly don’t know if I should feel happy or betrayed.“ Jisung says in disbelief.

 

Today is the day. The day of Changbin’s doom. He gets more and more nervous. At least the peformances aren’t as bad as last year. Woojin,Seungmin and Jeongin are singing some ballad Changbin doesn’t recognize. Hyunjin and Chan are clinging to each other, trying to contain the feels and sobbing how perfect their soulmates are. Changbin just rolls his eyes. Group of girls dance to Twice and then Felix, Minho and Hyunjin come up.

Their moves are precise and powerful. They are in perfect sync and the crowd cheers loudly. Then those little shits start a sexy dance, which induces various reactions. The girls are screaming, Seungmin is blushing, Jisung.exe has stopped working and Changbin’s brain has a hard time processing what’s happening and his pulse quickens.

Three other perfomances and it’s 3RACHA’s turn. Changbin’s stage fright finally hits him with full force and he wants to run away. Felix noticed how nervous he is and takes his hand.

„Hey, it’s gonna be fine. You can do it.“ he says. The sincerity in his dark brown eyes and the squeeze of his hand somehow calms him down. He nods and catches up with Jisung and Chan.

The MC introduces them and they walk on stage. Changbin’s heart is hammering in his chest and he feels his stomach twist. The urge to run away is back but his eyes wander to the orange haired boy that is smiling supportively. He feels calm again. The music starts and they rap their own lyrics. Changbin is a little stiff at first but he relaxes soon. The performance receives massive applause from the audience.

„Yo guys! That was amazing!“ Hyunjin shouts when they reunite with other friends. They praise each others‘ performances and argue about the winner.

„Told you it’s gonna be okay.“ Felix whispers into Changbin’s ear and they smile at each other.

After few minutes, the MC calls all the contestants on stage to announce the winner.

„The winner of 17th School Festival is….. 3RACHA!“ The crowd cheers and the winners collect their envelope with 100 000 KRW.

They buy alcohol and junk food with it to celebrate. They’re lying in Chan’s room on the floor, all of them tipsy but not drunk.

„Can I ask you guys something?“ Changbin asks. Jisung and Chan say yes.

„What is it like to have a soulmate?“

Chan answers first. “It’s nice. Woojin can calm me in stressful situations just by looking into my eyes. He doesn’t need to say anything. I think about him a lot when I have nothing to do. I’m never bored with him because there’s always something to talk about. I feel comfortable and warm when I’m around him, like we’ve known each other for years. There’s mutual trust too. I’d believe him even if he said the Earth is flat.“

„What about you, Jisung?“

„To me, Minho is like Edward Cullen.“ he says with a smile.

„The fuck? How?“

„He could watch me sleep all night and I’d still consider it romantic.“

„Why’d you ruin the mood fucker?“ Changbin laughs and they start attacking Jisung with pillows.

 

Felix and Changbin walk to school in comfortable silence but Felix looks like he wants to say something but doesn’t know how to say it but Changbin won‘t push him.

He thinks about what Chan said last night. Felix calmed him during the School festival. Changbin often thinks about Felix when he’s bored. He feels comfortable around him. Changbin trusts him. There’s a strange pattern between Chan’s realtionship with Woojin and Changbin’s with Felix.

Felix suddenly stops walking.

„Hey what’s wrong?“ Chanbin asks, slightly worried.

„Ah it’s nothing. There’s just something I wanted to ask you for a long time.“

„Tell me then.“

„Have… you found your soulmate?“

„No. Why?“

„No reason.“

They begin to walk again. That comfortable silence is replaced by uncomfortable tension.

„What does your sky look like?“

„You’ll laugh at me if I tell you.“

„I promise I won’t.“

„Fine but only if you tell me what yours looks like.“

„How about we say it at the same time?“

Changbin sighs and counts from 3 to 1

„Violet with orange clouds and blue sun.“ They say in unison.

Changbin and Felix stare into eachothers‘ eyes, shocked and unable to say anything. After a long pause Felix finally breaks the silence.

„I guess that means we’re…soulmates.“

„Yeah…“ Changbin says and looks down

„You know, there’s something I always wanted to do when I meet my soulmate.“

„Do what?“

Felix doesn’t say anything. He tilts his head and leans in. Changbin feels Felix’s soft lips on his chappy ones. He wraps his arms aroung Felix’s waist and pulls him closer and Felix cups Changbin‘s cheeks with his hands. Changbin finally knows what others talk about. That the first kiss with your soulmate is amazing. He doesn’t want it to end.

„Well, well, well, Aren’t you two taking it too fast?“ Jisung says

Changbin and Felix jump away from each other, their eyes wide open and cheeks pink.

There’s Jisung and Minho. Jisung is smirking with his crossed arms and raised eyebrow.  Minho seems very amused.

Felix is still standing there, frozen by the suprise. Changbin however already overcame intial shock and he is furious.

„Han Jisung, we’ve been friends for a long time so I’m giving you a 5 second head start.“ He growls and Jisung wastes no time and runs for his life.

Minho and Felix laugh shortly.

„Wait…He’s not going to hurt him, is he?“ Felix asks.  

„DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE HURT MY BOYFRIEND SEO CHANGBIN!“  Minho screams and they run after them.

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized that we're on our 10th fic yay! I honestly don't know how I managed to continue writing... I wanna say thank you to every one who commented bookmarked, and gave me kudos, you da real MVP.  
> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think in the comments and I'll be very grateful for kudos.  
> Please don't copy anything.


End file.
